By My Side
by Doriana101
Summary: After six years spent side-by-side, Kanan and Hera's relationship has fallen into a safe and comfortable groove. But after a botched mission to the planet Eriadu, their bond will be tested in ways they never imagined. Kanan/Hera.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have completely fallen in love with Star Wars Rebels! I was very skeptical at the beginning, but it has proven to be a great series thus far. It has all the great storytelling of the Clone Wars (Dave Filoni's influence), and the humor and character dynamics of Young Justice (Greg Weisman's influence). Anyway, enjoy the first Star Wars fic of the 50+ I've written to survive the cutting room floor…**

* * *

><p>Ezra and Kanan's training session was cut short by sharp crackling from the overhead 'comm.<p>

"Kanan to the bridge, please," Hera's disembodied voice said.

Grumbling, Kanan deactivated his lightsaber and handed it to his apprentice. "I'll be right back," he said, "Fifty reps of Niman Form Level One while I'm gone."

Ezra nodded, and without so much as an eye roll, began.

_Well, that's an improvement_, Kanan thought as he made his way down the hall. Slowly but surely, Ezra was beginning to show the fruits of his Jedi training. Fruits that Kanan himself barely bore, due to his meager training. _A padawan training a padawan. Ironic._ But after the botched attempt to transfer Ezra to the late Master Luminara, Kanan had pretty much accepted that he and the boy were stuck together, for better or for worse. For reasons unknown to him, the Force had entwined their destinies.

As he entered the bridge, Hera swiveled around in the Captain's chair. "Come look at this," she said. He obeyed, and sat behind her, casually draping his arm across the back of her chair as she pulled up a hologram.

A pale, gaunt man in a turban hovered in a shaft of blue light above the holoprojector.

"_This message is for Kanan Jarrus_," the figure said in a crisply accented voice.

"Do you know this man?" Hera asked, glancing back at him.

"Yes," Kanan answered, "His name's Wikkum. He's an old friend."

"'Old friend?'" Hera asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow.

"From before my Moonglow days," he said, "Hates the Empire as much as we do."

"_I have supplies and intel for you, my friend_," Wikkum continued, "_Meet at the rendezvous point as soon as possible. Wikkum out._"

"Where is the rendezvous point?" Hera asked.

"His mansion," Kanan responded, "Eriadu City."

Kanan held his breath, waiting for Hera to react to his mention of Eriadu. Everyone in the galaxy knew how closely Eriadu was tied to the Empire. It had produced Grand Moff Tarkin, and was home to a huge Imperial drydock, where all ships in the Outer Rim docked for repairs.

Sure enough, Hera exclaimed, "Eriadu? Love, the Imps have a huge presence there! It will be like walking into a den of anoobas."

"I know," Kanan responded, "But the intel will be worth it. Wikkum supplies to the drydocks and entertains officers regularly. He always had the uncanny ability to pull anything out of you after just a few drinks."

"You'd know," she said wryly, "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Always," he answered with a grin.

"Well, we _are_ low on supplies," she said, thinking, "But if we go, we are not bringing the kids."

"Definitely not," Kanan agreed, "Just me and you, then?"

"Just like old times," she said, and lightly kissed his cheek. He leaned forward and hit 'record' on the holodevice.

"Wikkum, this is Kanan. I will be at the rendezvous point in two rotations with my partner. Kanan out."

"Setting course for Eriadu, then," Hera said. He stood and began making his way back to Ezra as she prepared to make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sabine," Ezra said, popping his shaggy blue head into the young Mandalorian's quarters, "Did you know we're going to Eriadu?"<p>

She looked up from her 'pad. "What?"

"Kanan and Hera," he answered, "They're meeting a contact on Eriadu."

Sabine's golden-brown eyes widened. "That's the location of the largest Imperial drydock in the Outer Rim!" She hopped up. "Someone needs to talk some sense into them!"

She shoved past him and hurried to the bridge. _I don't want to miss this_, Ezra thought smugly. He reached the bridge just as she was demanding, "Do either of you care to explain why we're _en route_ to Eriadu?"

Kanan and Hera were studying a hologram of what Ezra could only guess was Eriadu City. Kanan swiveled around and gave her a disapproving look, one with which Ezra was _very_ familiar. "This is not up for debate, Sabine," he said sternly.

"Do you know how dangerous Eriadu is for someone who opposes the Empire?" she asked, crossing her arms and eyeing the Jedi.

"Better than you do," Kanan retorted.

Ezra observed that of all the crew, Kanan and Sabine butted heads most frequently. Hera was usually the only one who could soothe their disputes. For some reason, she had a unifying effect on the crew.

"We've been through this before," Hera said gently.

"But can't I have any input?" Sabine asked.

"No," Kanan interceded.

"While I appreciate your concern, Sabine," Hera said, glancing at Kanan, "The decision's already been made. But you do deserve an explanation. We're meeting up with a contact of Kanan's, to get supplies and intel."

Sabine glared at Kanan. "And is this _contact_ trustworthy?"

"If Kanan trusts him, I trust him," Hera said firmly, "We'll be careful, Sabine. I promise."

Sabine's lips tightened, but she nodded, then turned and left.

Ezra decided to follow her. After she had given the holodisk of his parents, he was eager to return the gesture of friendship. His juvenile crush was rapidly turning into a more mature kinship, one which she was reciprocating. Still, he admired her quick wit and sass, and wouldn't mind if their relationship grew into something more than friendship…

He caught up to her just as she reached the ladder, which led to the crew's quarters. "Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. She turned, and the disappointment in her eyes caused a wave of pity to pass over him. "Want to duke it out in monster chess?" He asked, offering a tentative smile.

Slowly, the corners of Sabine's mouth turned upward in a way that set Ezra's heart racing. His mind's eye pictured him and Sabine sitting close, engaged in a game of monster chess so engrossing that perhaps she wouldn't object if he slid an arm around her shoulders…

Ezra was so lost in his daydream that he barely registered Sabine asking, "Do you _want_ to get crushed?"

"Yeah…" he said. She raised an eyebrow. "I… I mean, you're on!"

Sabine laughed and gave him a shove. "Well, let's go, kid."


End file.
